Crash!
by RikuBabe
Summary: Kagome, Sango, and Miroku have been 'tomb robbers' for years now, and their lives have been pretty tame, Even with their…err… “Flamboyant” boss Naraku. Will their newest team member Inuyasha, shake things up? Battling the undead, Miro’s lecherous lefty, a
1. Working for the Homo Hanyou

**AU. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku have been 'grave robbers' for years now, and their lives have been pretty tame, Even with their…err… "Flamboyant" boss Naraku. Will their newest team member Inuyasha, shake things up? Battling the undead, Miro's lecherous lefty, and sexual tension …It'll be a wild ride! I/K M/S Ses/Kagura  
**

**Disclaimer For ALL CHAPTERS: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does (what a lucky bum). So don't sue me. What/how I portray the Inuyasha cast has nothing to do with the series…blah…blah...blah. You get the picture, right?  
**  
Crash  
Chapter One- Welcome To The Team And The Homo Hanyou Naraku.

Tanaka Higurashi, founder and lead Archaeologist for BTDYDF Inc. passed away on July 15, 2001, authorities say rabid pygmies brought him to his death. That's what the obituary in the NY Times had read two years ago when Kagome Higurashi was 17.

Kagome sat hunched over in leather waiting room chair, running a hand through her black shiny hair. From an early age Kagome had been introduced to the world of demons and the occult…so it was only natural for her to follow in the footsteps of her father. They both shared that certain affinity for digging and sniffing out artifacts.

Tanaka was a workaholic with Tourette's syndrome. He founded Bite-The-Dust-You-Dirty-Fucker Inc: A company based in Maui that moved' certain artifacts' to both private investors' and museums around the world. That's what the public knew. The company was really a bunch of glorified grave robbers, but no one ever complained; especially not the highly paid employees. Life in the office was sane…most of the time.

Some where along the 6 odd years from college to creating his own company, Tanaka wised up and married his research assistant and resident chef, Kaiyo. Soon they had Kagome and her little brother, Souta. He stayed in the business despite his and became obsessed with finding remnants of the shikon no tama. It was because of his obsession that he got careless, and found him self-victim to a group of rabid midgets with cannibalistic tendencies.

Kagome glanced around the room the room was still blue, and decorated in various artifacts. Next to her Kagura Onigumo, sat behind an oak desk, flipping through Victoria's Secret and nursing a martini. Kagura was worked in the field like Kagome, but was filling in as secretary' for Naraku on her day off. No wonder the woman was already drunk. It was well known that she was living off a million-dollar settlement from a clients payoff to keep quiet', well, known that is by everyone by the government. So Kagura worked for her brother, Naraku Onigumo, who had given her a job to keep the IRS out of her hair. She was one of their best field agents, but she couldn't staple to save her life. Kagura downed the last of her martini buzzed his office.

"Kagome's here, I'm taking my lunch break." She checked her watch. "I'll be back at 4." Kagura said smoothly, picking up her handbag

"ITS ONLY 10 IN THE MORNING!" Naraku's angry voice came over the intercom

Kagura unplugged the intercom smiled at Kagome, drunkenly gesturing toward the door.

"The bane of my existence will see you now" She said irritably.

"Kagura, The doors that way." Kagome said to her, pointing in the opposite direction.

She nodded and giggled. "Right."

Kagura walked out through the doors, as Kagome entered Naraku's lair.

The office was decorated with black and gunmetal gray; the picture of a corporate mogul's domain. Too bad that inside was housed an insecure perfectionist. She approached Naraku's desk and sat down, staring at the back of his office chair ruefully. The chair turned, and large, sharp gray eyes penetrated hers.

The man looked like Satan in a suit. He had long black deadlocks hair, tied back in a neat ponytail. His lean build was a product of too much Jazzercising. Naraku's presence commanded everyone's attention in the room, and as long as he kept his mouth shut, people thought him to be a cold, calculating genius.

Naraku roughly tossed her a file folder.

"Your newest case." He said vehemently, doing a little hop he sat on the edge of his desk and crossed his legs, as he began to file his nails.

"Homo on the warpath" Kagome muttered with a giggle, thumbing through the file.

"You know, bitter doesn't really go with that outfit… but then again nothing does." Naraku spat at her placing his hands on his hips.

"What's got your panties in a bunch? And if you say one word about man-candy' I'm leaving the room." Kagome said brushing off her short gray skirt absently.

"God! Did everyone take their bitch-pills today! Do you know what kind of morning I've had!" Naraku whined as he stood and slammed his manicured fists down on the table. 

"ah…Apparently one without your Prozac?" Kagome offered innocently.

Naraku leaned his face down to Kagome's and their eyes locked. He bent his head and pointed to his hair.

"Look at this mess! They gave me MOCHA instead auburn Highlights. AND that's not the half of it. They had this new girl, Yura or something that RAZORED my beautiful ends into shards! WHO DO THEY THINK I AM CHER?"

Kagome sighed as Naraku went on with his tirade about the oppression of Gay half demons; or as she liked to call them, Homo Hanyou's. she fought a giggle at her own joke as her eyes traveled back up to Naraku, who was waving his hands about wildly.

_God, he's like the thing that wouldn't shut up'_ She rolled her eyes.

"And to top it all off…. some Christina-Britney-JLo bitching beauty queen bumped into me at Starbucks and said…and said." Naraku took a deep breath, holding back a whine

"Excuse me…MISTER! I mean do I look like a MISTER to you! I'm barley 35!" He sobbed

"39." Kagome corrected.

"WHATEVER!" Naraku exclaimed.

As Naraku grabbed a tissue and dabbed at his eyeliner lined eyes, Kagome stood to leave.

"Well this has been…interesting, but must dash. Talk to you later Naraku." Kagome oozed with false happiness.

"Waiiiit! I haven't even gotten to the GOOD part of my day!"

"Naraku, really can't we do this another time?" Kagome pleaded.  
The man ignored her and kept talking.

"His name is Jakotsu, and he works at Wacdonalds." Naraku said dreamily as he stared off into the distance. "Mm mmm MM! I'd love to see his golden arches." Naraku giggled. Suddenly his eye twitched at his own actions.

"Evil does not giggle." He muttered to himself. Shuffling papers on his desk.

Kagome sighed the man was a delusional fruitcake, but he was harmless.

"Can I go now?" She asked.

Naraku faced her. His mouth was closed and he was back in serious, genius mode'. Kagome was about to ask again when he spoke

"Oh fine! But we're going to discuss Mr. Golden Arches at the next meeting!" He gushed harshly as Kagome gave him an eye roll. "I think I'll make him vice president." he mused as he twirled around in his rolley chair. Kagome sighed, straightened her blue ¾ blouse and walked out of the office. The guy was just plain weird sometimes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kagome pushed the door open she heard a loud thud, followed by several choice words. She looked down to see a girl with long black hair on the floor, rubbing her head.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Sango, I didn't even see you coming" She had helping the older girl up.

"Its fine!.. It's fine…but explain to me why Naraku loves to have 600 pound solid oak doors around here!" Sango hissed dazedly. She was dressed similarly to Kagome, in business clothes, consisting of black and hot pink. Her hair was down and reached just above her mid-back. She wore no jewelry and no makeup, save for her hot pink eye shadow.

"Ah one of the 8 wonders of the world my friend." Kagome commented, dusting off Sango's shoulder gingerly.

Kagome and Sango had been partners for BTDYDF for two years and best friends since age 5. Sango's had father worked with Tanaka and Kaiyo, while her mother had died giving birth to Sango's little brother. The girl's childhood had consisted mainly of hanging out at the office, or playing in the dirt, so it came as no surprise to anyone when they both went into the Tomb Raider business'. The girls were ruthless in their work. They were the dream team, the miko and the demon slayer.

"Naraku's got us headed back to Egypt. " Kagome said nonchalantly as they passed the various offices.

"And what does he expect us to find? The thing is just a big litter box full of shithead tourists." Sango complained rubbing her temples.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow. "What are you complaining about, you hate office work."

"I know, I'm just not in a rush to head back out with-"

"THERE are my lovely ladies!" A smooth voice called out to them.

Sango's shoulders drooped in dismay, and she hung her head. "Speak of the Devil" she muttered

Kagome turned around to see Miroku, the resident lecher, striding towards them.

"Guess he got Egypt too." Kagome whispered teasingly to Sango

Sango turned around glumly and stared. Miroku was in his usual office get-up: dark wrinkled jeans, and a slightly rumpled (but well fitting) dark purple button-up shirt. His hair pulled back in its ever-present, mini ponytail; while a two gold hoops hung from his left ear and a singular from his right.

_He's always dressed like he rolled out of bed and just threw something on_!' Sango thought rolling her eyes.

A little voiced sounded in of her head… _But what a way to roll out of bed_.' Sango blushed at her own thoughts and pushed them to the back of her head.

His sleeves were pushed up to the elbows and the wrap covering his kazana could be seen (AN: Its just like the one in the series only it's black with blue rosary beads). Sango often wondered how such a measly wrap could hold back such immense power, then normally she felt a hand on her ass and her brain would quickly revert back to a state of rage.

"Here he comes to wreck the day…" Sango's natural alto toned singing carried through hallway.

"My lovely Sango! Oh how your words burn me!" Miroku cried, grabbing his chest in mock pain. "Is there no relief from your sweet torture?"

Sango softened slightly and almost laughed. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy. Just a little misguide- Suddenly her eyebrow twitched as old lefty went at it on her behind. Miroku sat there smiling innocently at her, like a boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar. She drove her Knee into the amorous monk's crotch and stormed into the briefing room. Miroku's body went down in a heap of pleasured pain.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "You know she doesn't like that."

"I can't help it. It's soooooo sooooft." Miroku's eyes glazed over with impure Sango-filled dreams.

"Maybe you should try flowers or something." Kagome said, ignoring his last comment as she stepped over his fallen form to the briefing room.

Slightly wincing through his pain Miroku stood, and grinned to himself.

"Nah. I'm more of a hands-on type of a guy." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kagome rolled her eyes and followed where Sango had gone. This mission was going to be interesting.

------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------

"Right then so we have the bone boomerang, a set of purity arrows, two sets of semi-automatic pistols with extra ammo, a staff, repelling gear, parachutes, three bed rolls, two tents, an idiots guide to uncovering evil curses and three days worth of food/med supplies." Kagome listed off to her partners.

"Sound good guys?" She asked turning around.

Kagome sweat dropped as she saw Sango giving Miroku his third beating of the day with her boomerang.

"YOU FLITHY SCUM!" Sango yelled to the bleeding holy man lying on the floor.

Miroku's eyes remained glazed in Sango-induced perversion. "I love the way you talk dirty my sweet." He purred.

Kagome turned back around rolling her eyes. At that moment, Shippo the mail boy, bounced in with his wild red hair flying. His bright green eyes glowed with excitement.

"KAGOME! KAGOME! Naraku needs you three right away!" He said happily. Seeing Kagome was always the highlight of his day.

Sango looked up from beating her groper. "What for?" She asked.

Shippo smiled at the three of them like a little kid who knew a secret that no one else did. His adjusted his green shirt and stood out with his chest puffed up proudly.

"Naraku told me to inform you that we're receiving a transfer from Sagura Artifacts Inc., and that for lack of numbers he will be placed on your team." He recited fluidly with a grin. _The boss will be so proud of me_!' he thought. _Maybe I'll even make it out of the mailroom this week!'  
_  
"Wow. Sagura's pretty high up." Kagome thought outloud as they started down the hall.

"Quite so Kagome-sama, but not as us of course!" Miroku grinned, wrapping his arms around Kagome and Sango with a bright grin. The young monk was dismayed when his female partners shoved him away. He regained his composure and quickly re-fell into step. "Sagura is quite known for its demon raiders, think he'll be a yuokai?" the Monk commented, his hands in his pockets. 

"Well hopefully he's not another conman" Sango said glaring at Miroku

Miroku looked at his two female partners and whined grumpily as if the fact that their new partner was male, had just dawned on him. "I better not have to share."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat in Naraku's office next to his half brother Sesshomaru, looking bored. The Hanyou was not having a great day either. Life was just shitty. The one chance he had to move up to better company and what does his employers do? SEND SESSHOMARU WITH HIM! His half brother sat coolly in his black Armani suit eyeing something across the room.

"I can't believe your wearing that trash." Sesshomaru said growing bored, the older demon glanced down and shook his head. "Would it have killed you to put sandals on at least? Be sanitary man." He complained as his delicate fingers went to rub his temples.

Inuyasha looked down at his own board shorts and tight red teen. '_What was his deal_?_ we already had the job_'. Besides he rather liked the barefoot look, it kept his claws from getting cramped.

"Yes, it WOULD have killed me to put sandals on! Forgive me for not wanting to go all French Poodle like you!" Inuyasha snarled at his brother as he crossed his arms over his chest."Little brother, when one attends a job, one is expected to dress of success…not for scooping out under aged females tourist at the beach" Sesshomaru stated. His masculine features remained the picture of stoicism, while goading his brother. 

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, but before he opened his mouth the door flew open. Naraku breezed in and shook both of the brother's hands.

"Welcome to Bite The Dust YDF." Naraku said smoothly, handing both of them each a manila folder of information. "I understand you've both worked in the field of …" Naraku checked a paper on his desk. "Forceful removal tactics?" The homo hanyou eyed the taller of the two demons with a deep stare"That's correct." Sesshomaru answered for them, feeling quite nervous getting such disgusting looks from his employer.

"And what pray-tell is that …exactly?" Naraku said motioning with his hand, and knocking his pretty shiny paperweight off his desk. Naraku dove into action, under his desk and popped back up with it in his mouth.

"Well we-" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at his boss, but was cut off again by the door. An angry woman in pink and black stormed in and stood next to Naraku's desk, followed by a dark haired man who was bruised but smiling. The last woman caught his attention though. Her petite form and those blue eyes made his breathe catch. Inuyasha blushed to himself. The guys at Sagura told him about all the beautiful women that worked for Naraku, and he was surprised to see they were right.

"Ah just in time. Guys this is Sango, Miroku, and Kagome." Naraku popped his shiny toy out of his mouth and introduced them as the three sat down.

The three tomb raiders eyed their demon newbies in there own way. Kagome smiled warmly, Sango waved calmly, and Miroku picked a Sango induced scab on his arm and muttered a "Hey."

Kagome was discreetly eyeing the two men. The younger one to her right entranced her. His body was lean and muscular. And that white hair with those ears, she just wanted tweak them!  
"Kagome!" Sango hissed elbowing her friend for staring.  
"What!" Kagome blushed and hissed back. She tried to smile innocently at her co-workers, but the thick air of awkwardness, reached everyone. Everyone but Inuyasha that is. The young hanyou sat in blissful ignorance to the fact that he was being sized up.

"Anyway…." Naraku said breaking the ice and resituating his paperweight "Inuyasha you'll be with Miroku and his girls…" At this mention Miroku sat there grinning egotistically with the girls rolling their eyes. 

"We're not objects, Naraku." Sango piped up, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Of course your not sweetie." Naraku said condescendingly and continued. "Sesshomaru…hmm lets see" Naraku ran his finger down a list of names as Kagome had to restrain Sango from beating him. "Ah yes! You'll be with Koga's team. He's accompanied by Hiten and Kagura."

Sesshomaru raised one prefect eyebrow. "Your secretary? You're pairing me up with your secretary?" he asked in disbelief.

"Kagura's just playing secretary today." He commented, "Aren't you sweetie?" The Homo Hanyou beeped out to his sister's desk where he knew she was eavesdropping. He clapped his hands together in a menacing way and continued. "She's normally a field agent. One of our best in fact" Naraku said matter-of-factually.

"I hardly see how a woman of that sort of intelligence could possibly be any use to me." Sess remarked coldly.

"Oh today…well…you see, she has a little drinking problem." Naraku continued, trying to cover his ass.

"A little drinking problem? Don't you think your belittling her disease? I mean she was stuck in the twirling glass door for twenty-five minutes this morning." Kagome piped up.

"Higurashi, honey do see want your doing? This 'Big People' talk time. Not freaking Oprah; hush it!" Naraku said condescendingly before turning back to Sesshomaru.

Kagome leaned over to Inuyasha and whispered. "He's only bitter because his hemorrhoid cream expired today."

Kagome's words reached the half demon's ears and caused him to blush at her closeness. Her scent teased his nose lightly with whispers of vanilla and jasmine. He felt a contented growl roll sweetly off his lips.

Kagome heard what sounded like a purr and looked at quizzically at Inuyasha. His smooth tan face was tinted slightly pink. '_What in the hell_?' she thought to herself, '_Was that Inuyasha?'._

Inuyasha felt someone's eyes on him and looked up to see Kagome staring at him. '_Whoops! I knew that was too good to last_.' Inuyasha's cheeks burned bright. He had to think of a cover. Luckily he spotted a small kitten nearby Sango's feet. He looked at Kagome and nodded toward the fire cat.

"Damn thing must be in heat, better keep it away from the upholstery" He whispered.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him and gave a look that said '_well you lying sack of shit, that's only the weakest story ever made.' _Of course it probably just meant '_Whateve_r'…but Inuyasha knew you could never be sure with women eyebrow-talk. Especially with ones who smelled so …so. Inuyasha mentally kicked himself. _'Its nothing _' He thought to himself as Naraku went on about supplies. '_All girls smell nice,_ _it's genetic_.' Inuyasha convinced himself as he tuned into Naraku's speech. Naraku went on with the lecture that eventually continued into a discussion about 'Mr. Golden Arches'. The tomb raiders sat on the edge of boredom, as their employer's flirtingly disgusting voice droned on about Jakotsu.

"I really think he's the one ya know! We totally connect over his Wacflurry skills!" Naraku giggled.

"I bet you did." Miroku muttered, making those around him chuckle at the thought.

"What was that Hoshi!" Naraku snapped, clearly back in his cold genius mode.Miroku sighed. It was never the girls that got caught. NEVER. Not that he resented that. Especially Sango. He stole a glance at his favorite demon-huntress. Actually, she was probably the ONLY demon-huntress he knew, but that didn't make her any less special.

"MIROKU I'M WAITING!" Naraku snapped, drumming his nails on his mahogany desk.

"Sango's is having my kid!" Miroku let the words slip before his brain could catch up. Sango blushed red and found her feet very interesting. Naraku's eyebrow just twitched.

"You guys are so selfish! What about me!" The homo hanyou whined.

Now it was Miroku's turn to twitch. "Ah…I prefer a feminine touch that's not attached to a man part boss." Miroku said, scooting closer to Sango.

"I MEANT ATTENTION WISE! Besides, you could only be so lucky monk!" Naraku said haughtily. "Meeting adjourned. You're pissing me off!" Naraku waved a dismissive hand towards them and swiveled his chair around to face the window.

The group filed out into the hallway in an disturbing silence. "Does anyone else feel dirty just listening to him?" Inuyasha was the first one to speak.

"You don't know the half of it" Miroku replied shuddering  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After the meeting Kagome, Sango, and Miroku led the two newbies in a tour of the building. Pointing out their 'lovely' working facilities, the group ended up by a dark green door labeled "K. Onigumo"

Sesshomaru inwardly groaned. First he had to deal with the homo hanyou from hell, now the rich bitch. As soon as the dog demon had heard of his transfer, he'd went to work on a background check of his 'soon-to-be' co-workers at BTDYDF. As far as Sesshomaru was concerned, one could never be too careful, or too paranoid.  
The file on K. Onigumo was a most interesting read. She was the top grossing agent at the company, quickly followed by Kagome and Sango. She was the solo act of her team…while her other partners covered the perimeter and technology; she was only one to brave the caves. "_How odd_" Sesshomaru thought as his brain recalled facts on her file. That billion-dollar settlement was a tempting feature to read on, but why the woman still bothered to work was a mystery to him. Sesshomaru didn't like mysteries. Mysteries lead to trouble, and trouble he did not want around his life, unless he was causing it of course.  
The older dog demon glanced at the bodies around him to find his brother's form tense and rigid. Following the hanyou's emotion-racked gaze, his eyes came to rest on Kagome. So that's what the brat was mulling over. Frankly Sesshomaru wasn't surprised; 'Like Father, Like Son…lucky it skips a generation' he mused rolling his eyes.

"Sesshomaru I presume?" The lord of the western lands whirled around at the mention of his name. He locked eyes with dark cherry eyes that held almost a sinister glint to them. It was as if he was caught in wave of a burgundy ocean that lapped heat from his toes to his head.

The woman had a petite form with shoulder length Dk. brown hair that fell in messy shards about her head. Her clothes radiated confidence in basic black from head to toe in matching tight black pants and a blouse; that was until you noticed her slight drunken demeanor. It had to be the Onigumo woman

"Miss Onigumo." Sesshomaru said professionally, ignoring her outstretched hand to shake. "Please call me Kagura." She stated smoothly. Kagura dropped her shake hand and threw off her balance slight. 'So much for professional' Sesshomaru thought ruefully.

"Miss Onigumo will suffice. I look forward to taking over operations within the team" Sesshomaru spat the word 'team' as if it gagged him to say it.

The comment threw Kagura off her game slightly. Since when did Naraku hire assholes to run HER show? Just who was this…pompous, arrogant, incredibly sexy hunk of demon male in front of her. Kagura sighed. It had become apparent to her that her lunch of Martini's had kicked in. Or was it the highballs she had. Kagura rubbed her temples; she'd lost count of both beverages after 10.

Sesshomaru could smell the alcohol on her from a mile away. The smell would have normally tortured his delicate sense of smell…if it hadn't been for the sensually light scent that Kagura herself was giving off. He stifled a growl and continued his pointless fodder with her. "I see that you have no problem turning over command of this outfit to someone who can obviously handle it then? Wonderful. I'll be in touch." Using his cold-hearted reasoning to stop himself from making a fools errand, by involving himself with such a loose woman. Although her scent still hung in the air, it was intoxicating. He'd have to decipher it later. "For professional reasons", he assured himself. With that the demon strutted down the hall towards the exit.

Kagura may have been in drunken haze, but the comment did not escape her ears. The red-eyed tomb raider started after her annoyance with venom coursing through her. He steps became stumbled as her limited motor skills reared their ugly heads.

"Now wait just a goddamn minute!" She shouted when reached him, while nearly face planting in the carpet.Sesshomaru whirled around at the challenge though the demon didn't realize the woman's closeness to his back, and ended up hair-whipping Kagura in the face with his long silver locks. Kagura blinked and was met with a mouthful Inu yuokai hair. Her eyes squinted in disgust as she spit out the offending locks. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. Choosing to ignore the new lipstick marks his hair was sporting.

"Was there something you wanted, underling?" He said silky.

"I have ran, sweat and bled for my team over the past hiccup two years, and if YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALTZ IN HERE AND-" Kagura opened her mouth to yell more as she pointed an accusing finger at him.

Suddenly her world swirled slightly, and it became harder to focus. Kagura stressed to speak but no words would come. Her head grew heavy and her eyes closed. Kagura fell to the floor in an unceremonious heap, finally succumbing to the 'sleep it off' stage of her drinking.

Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes and hefted the woman up over his shoulder. She was light, with the scent of booze secreting off her skin, he could just barley make out her natural smell. He walked over close to the group of four raiders and placed her on the floor. Sesshomaru soundlessly turned and left the office building.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome heard her friend hit the carpet with a soft thump, and her eyes snapped up to the location of the noise. Her blue eyes rolled as she recognized Kagura's drink-induced sleep. 

"Well that didn't take long" She muttered to no one.  
Sango looked at the younger girl with a smile.  
"It's your turn you know." Sango teased.  
"Bite me." Kagome pouted, taking another look at Kagura's drooling form.  
"You clean up the drunk. I'll load the plane." Sango mockingly ordered and started down the hall.  
"Wait up Sango my sweet!" Miroku ran after his ladylove, in hopes of grope.

Kagome rolled her eyes and noticed Inuyasha staring at her with a hopeless cute, but confused look. She smiled at him and motioned to Kagura.

"Wanna help me hose her down?"   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter one up! Chapter # 2 is already started! I promise, more IY/K fluff in the next chapters. Please review. Don't be afraid to be honest! A few things…whenever I say homo hanyou…I'm talking about NARAKU, just letting you know. This is a story I started and posted a while back, but my chapters kept getting corrupted and switched around, so I reposted it under the new title "Crash", because all of the chapters have been edited. Enjoy.  
-RikuBabe


	2. Ear Insults and Water Fights

Disclaimer For ALL CHAPTERS: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does (what a lucky bum). So don't sue me. What/how I portray the Inuyasha cast has nothing to do with the series…blah …blah…blah. You get the picture, right?

****

Crash  
Chapter Two: Ear Insults and Water Fights.

He'd only been working for the company for 20 minutes and already he had his hands on the legs of a beautiful woman. Unfortunately she wasn't his type; well that and she covered in barf as well as the stench of alcohol. Whatever the reason, Inuyasha scrunched his nose and followed Kagome's lead towards the bathroom.

"How interesting" Shippo said aloud to himself. He was witnessing a demon and Kagome moving and an inebriated Kagura around like a sack of potatoes. The orange-haired mail boy took a closer look at the demon helping Kagome. His eyes grew wide in recognition. It couldn't be. Inuyasha? He shook his head. What would ancient demon royalty be doing in Maui? Unfortunately memory lane was closed early for Shippo he as was Totosai slammed into his backside. Shippo toppled to the floor in a heap.

"Damn Kids these days." The old man muttered, steeping over the demon boy.

Shippo stood and dusted himself off.

"Damn old people." He muttered.

It was too late, the Inuyasha look-alike was gone. Shippo shrugged and grabbed his mail cart, '_Tallulah_' and started down the hall; he'd have to see Kagome about the mystery demon later.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha dropped Kagura's legs with a thump on the floor. '_Finally_!' his mind screamed. If he ever smelled vodka again, it would be to soon. The woman smelled like she practically bathed in it. Suddenly he felt a splash of water along the side of his face. 'Speaking of bathing' he mused turning toward the splasher. Kagome was hunched over the sink washing Kagura's face with a triumphant grin.

"Come on Dog –Boy, get to work," she said her cocky grin growing.

The hanyou growled at the comment and unconsciously scratched his ear; which sent Kagome into a fit of laughter. Inuyasha looked confused and followed her eyeline to his ear scratching. He ceased his actions and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You think that's funny huh?"

Kagome covered her mouth with the hands, and in the process dropped Kagura's head on the bathroom floor. The older woman's melon bounced on the tile with a harsh THUD. Almost immediately two cherry eyes shoot open.

"That…HURT!" Kagura seethed.

Kagome looked down at her friend with an apologetic smile, as if it solved everything. Kagura just rolled her eyes and sat up. She was in a company of morons. Absolute morons.

"This is clearly a bitch-on-bitch moment, so I'll just be-" Inuyasha announced striding towards the door.

"HEY! You can't just leave me to do this alone!" Kagome snapped.

"WHY NOT! SHE'S YOUR FRIEND!"

"WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING TOGETHER THAT'S WHY!"

The decibels of the yelling rung in Kagura's ears like a million bass drums as the couple continued to fight. She rubbed her temples gently to alleviate the pressure. If she could get threw this. She'd never touch alcohol again. She thought for a moment. No, she wouldn't touch it again . . . for a year . . .well maybe a month. Forget it, it was sure. She'd never go back to drinking . . . before 11 AM ever again.

Out of the corner of his eye Inuyasha spotted something. That something spurred an idea. An incredibly, awful idea. The dog hanyou leaned causally along the counter, locking eyes with Kagome, as his hand reached to the left.

"MUTT? IS THAT YOUR IDEA OF AN INSULT YOU SKINNY BITCH!" He bellowed.

"I'M NOT A BITCH, YOU PUSSY'!" Kagome continued to yell, pointing at his so-called 'kitty' ears.

Inuyasha's eyes darkened. That was it. She had to bring the ears into it. Now she was going to pay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku lifted the last med pack into the cargo hold of the jet, with a sigh. He thought that maybe for once he'd get a little 'alone' time with his favorite female, but noooooooooo she had turned him into a pack mule before his fingers could even graze the surface of her luscious behind. Miroku felt his eyes about to glaze over again, when Sango yelled for him.

"Hoshi-sama! Is Kagome here yet?" Sango said entering the room.

"Wha,-?" The dazed monk turned slowly, drunk on the sound of Sango's voice. 

Sango rolled her eyes and muttered 'never mind'. How the man even made it through the day without a sexual harassment charge was beyond her. She climbed the stairs into the plane and made her way to the main cabin. Sango sat down in the comforting bliss a dark blue leather seat with a sigh. Life working for Naraku was never dull, but she wished it was. She jumped around so much that she barley had time for herself or her family. A familiar stab of pain crept up her chest and into her throat.

"Kohaku" She whispered to herself.

Her brother had been 9 when he was admitted to the mental hospital; that was two years ago. He'd been visiting a small tomb with Herself and Kagome when the incident that crippled his mind had happened. It was a miracle that Kohaku could still remember who she was.

Sango let herself sink deeper into the chair as she heard footsteps approach her seat. Miroku sat down on the arm of the chair across from her, with an enthusiastic smile.

"Hey there, my little dark eyed beauty." He said happily only receiving silence in return

As Miroku became aware of Sango's somber features, and his mood dampened; he may have been a lecher, but lecheritizing (A/N: Yes I just made that word up) a woman when she was depressed wasn't his style. He had to think of something witty, and comforting. Something that would give her hope. Miroku searched his brain. Somewhere in the vast gray matter that was Miroku's brain, a little hamster slipped off its wheel, causing the poor monk's quick thinking to screech to a halt.   
Minutes of torturous silence passed before Miroku realized he had nothing intelligent to say.

"You shouldn't worry Sango." The words tumbled out of his mouth lamely.

Sango looked at him with empty brown eyes. Her defense were up and running strong.

"Nice try. Thank you for playing" She said wearily.

Miroku let the comment, like many things; go in one ear and out the other. He helped himself to the seat beside her. 

"What I mean is, you don't have to go at this alone. You've got Kagome. And you have me." He said smiling warmly at her.

"Houshi-sama." She sighed. "I'm-

"Your not going to find a cure, flying solo." Miroku said firmly. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. " Of course I'd love to teach you the inner workings of a partnership."

The Sango he knew and loved returned full force and smacked him in the face. Yet the monk just smiled as his flustered partner rolled her eyes at him.

"Playboy." She mumbled.

Yet inside Sango relaxed. Whatever darkness the heavens had placed her family in, she was glad that she had friends that were her light. Even if one was a horribly lecherous holy man.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha strode confidently into the hangar to find Miroku putting in the last of the gear. His fang-displaying grin was practically glowing with victory. Behind him skulked a very angry, dripping Kagome. Her hair was disheveled and plastered to her neck as well as face. Her clothes were sprayed with stripes of water stains. To top it off, she had a large piece of toilet paper stuck to her shoe. 

Miroku glanced at the pair and smirked slightly.

"2nd floor woman's bathroom?" The lecher asked as the hanyou approached.

"Hell yes" Inuyasha grinned.

"The Dual Sprayer."

"Don't forget the six multiple sprayer heads."

"Nice." Miroku grinned.

The male bonding moment was cut short by Kagome's icy glare. She marched up to Inuyasha and looked into his eyes. The hanyou resisted the urge to gulp, as Miroku ran away in terror. Kagome softened her eyes slightly and started to speak.

"I'm sorry for insulting your ears, Inuyasha." She said gently.

Inuyasha was confused. She wasn't going to yell? He said a quick prayer and turned his grin back on.

"Yah well, You should be" He said slightly arrogant.  
"And I'm really sorry for yanking them." She said practically whispering.

"Yanking?" Inuyasha started. "I don't remember any yank- OWWWW".

Kagome hauled Inuyasha up the plane steps before he could say more. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much to Kagome's happiness; during most of the flight Inuyasha sat in a plush isle seat, tenderly caressing his abused ear. Yet to be honest, the young miko was feeling a little guilty. No one usually got to her this much. Maybe she was hormonal or something. She sat back in her seat and gazed out the window.

'_I'll apologize'_ She thought. '_This isn't any way to start things off'_. 

She crossed the isle and sat tentatively in front of Inuyasha who just raised an eyebrow. She cleared her throat and looked at him bravely.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry." She started as the hanyou instinctively protected his abused ear from another grab.

"Things got kind of out of hand." She muttered guiltily.

"Kind of?" Inuyasha scoffed, relaxing to the idea that she wasn't hitting him.

"Hey, I'm not the only one at fault here buster!"

"Feh."

Kagome took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"Look lets start over." She said with a smiling and sticking out her hand.

Inuyasha eyed her quizzically. She was being nice? She was apologizing for a fight he started, but would never admit to? This girl was weird. His eyes gazed at her smile and he felt his worries lift a bit. '_Then again_…' he thought. '_Maybe weird isn't all that bad_.' His golden eyes lost their hostility and he took her small hand in his.

"If its that important. Fine." He said.

Kagome's smile brightened she shook his hand firmly with her gentle hands.

"Kagome Higurashi. I do most of the 'tomb diving' around here. One mom, one brother, a schizophrenic grandfather, and a furry ottoman I call a cat. " She giggled to herself as rattled off her stats.

"Inuyasha Tashiro. My parents are dead, my half brother's an ass. There's not much to tell." He said with surprising ease as he glanced out the window at the passing clouds.

"I'm sorry I-" Kagome began

"Forget it, its in the past." Inuyasha shrugged. "If I didn't wanna say anything I wouldn't have."

Kagome nodded and looked down as an awkward silence passed between the two. Kagome looked out the window, trying desperately to think of something to talk about with the dog-eared boy. Suddenly a light bulb came on in the young mikos head. _'dog-eared…I wonder.'_

"You're a hanyou…aren't you." Kagome let the words slide out slowly, as to offend her teammate.

"Yah! What's it to ya!" Inuyasha snapped and he immediately felt bad for it. His inner demon snarled, he shouldn't feel sorry. Yet his heart told him other wise.

"Nothing I just find that rather odd… you don't see to many hanyou's these days. That'd make you pretty-" Kagome paused slightly to search for the word.

Inuyasha let his ears droop slightly in preparation for the same type of slander he had received all of his life. But it never came.

Kagome smiled at him as her brain found words. "Pretty unique eh?" Her smiled was so infectious it seemed only natural to let it spread across his face. For some reason this felt good. To talk without the yelling. Who knows! Maybe he could even grow to tolerate this girl. His eyes traveled from her legs upwards to her welcoming smile. Inuyasha continued to smile happily to himself; yes, he could definitely grow to like this. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right so that's all for now! I'll have Chap 4. out soon. R and R please and Thanks to all who Helped me!  
-RikuBabe


	3. Mysteries and Miroku’s Amorous Attempts ...

Disclaimer For ALL CHAPTERS: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does ( what a lucky bum). So don't sue me. What/how I portray the Inuyasha cast has nothing to do with the series…blah ...blah ...blah. You get the picture, right?

A/N: YAY! I updated! Beware kiddies; I threw in a bit of full metal panic in here, just because I love Sosuke! Just to clear the air, I don't own Full Metal Panic either.

Inuyasha and Kagome were deep in conversation when Sango touched down in an airfield near Thebes. They were too engrossed in the most popular subject around the office. Naraku.

" They lit his ass on fire?" Inuyasha askedKagome nodded enthusiastically. "Yah. You'd think he'd realize that marines take stuff literally."

"And he made it out alive" Inuyasha winced.

"He walked around with a air cast diaper for weeks," Kagome chirped sipping her coke.

"That's so wrong." Inuyasha shuddered .

Sango said as she entered the room from the cockpit. "Come on gossip queens, we have a job to do." She continued with a smile.

"I'm no fucking queen!" Inuyasha barked (A/n: hehe)

Sango ignored the demon and led the pair outside into the glaring sun of the Egyptian land. The skies were crystal blue and cloudless. The warm breeze picked up and lapped at the skin of the raiders like tiny flames. Kagome smiled and inhaled.

"What a great day to raid" She said closing her eyes as the wind licked her face.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome's smiling form. She was so beautiful standing there in the desert sun; she looked like a glittering jewel. As the wind blew through her hair, he unconsciously reached out to her. He snapped his hand back when he realized what he was doing. Inuyasha scanned the area, trying to find something less interesting to stare at instead of the beautiful woman beside him. A warm breeze riddled with Kagome's scent filled his nose, causing him to groan.

Kagome turned toward Inuyasha to see his eyes slightly glazed with an unreadable expression.

"Inuyasha?" she asked.

The hanyou turned toward her with an intense gaze and smiled. His golden eyes looked warm and deep. 'God he's gorgeous' Kagome thought, flushing. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. 

"What?" He asked in his classically confused tone.

"I- ah…" Kagome's voice came out slightly husky. "Nothing."  
Kagome blushed and cleared her throat. She looked at Sango for a way out of her embarrassment.

"So to Thebes we go?" Kagome said clapping her hands together.

Sango nodded and picked up her bag, "Lets just collect the lecher and be-"  
The young demon huntress's eyebrow hitched as her sights fell on the aforementioned Monk. He was currently making eyes at a dark haired bracelet seller by the airstrip. Sango's eyebrow twitched slightly as his voice came into earshot.

"Such craftsman ship…" Miroku cooed, stroking a bracelet in the girl's hand. "Your hands are truly gifts from Buddha." He smiled as his eyes traveled downward. "As well as other assets."

"For the love of God! Don't You EVER QUIT?" Sango yelled pulling Miroku away from the woman. She led him away, dragging him by his ear, while balancing all her gear on her hip. She got about two feet before everything toppled to the ground, including she and the monk.

Miroku landed haphazardly on top of Sango, with his nose pressed into her hairline, and his mouth firmly against her cheek. The Monk smiled to himself and let out a little chuckle. Sango blushed crimson when she realized their position also included pressed chests, and tangled legs, the likes of which were only matched in passionate film love scenes. Sango scrambled up, untangling her limbs from Miroku's, trying to rid herself of embarrassment, and the fact that she might have liked their position.

Miroku stood up with a cheeky smirk and leisurely dusted himself off as he came to stand beside the blushing demon slayer. He grew a Cheshire cat grin, and leaned in to her ear to whisper.

"I just look my love, I'll only touch y-" Miroku sidled up to Sango's backside, but her instincts were quicker than his. She caught his offending lefty.

"Touch me, and I'll rip it off" Sango seethed.

Miroku unconsciously pressed his legs together as Sango gathered her bag and Boomerang and stood by the plane. Kagome retrieved her things as Inuyasha patted Miroku's shoulder as he followed Kagome.

"Maybe flowers would be more your game." Inuyasha commented.

Miroku's rolled his eyes. "Again with flowers!"

"He's right. Sango would kill him if he ever handed her symbolic vaginas. " Kagome said placing a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I resent that Lady Kagome" Miroku frowned at her.

"Symbolic Vaginas?" Inuyasha asked  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
3 Hours Later  
The trio continued to the back of the airplane where Miroku stood in the velvety shade smiling at a young woman. Sango's eyebrow twitched slightly as his voice came into earshot.

"So my pharaohess, what do u say? My blessings are sure to instill fertility in every household." The conman purred, pressing close to the young blue haired woman.

The Kagome bit her lip and glanced at the girl who stood next to her. Sango's dark brown hair was whipping in the wind and her persona seemed perfectly at ease. Her silence was more frightening than Naraku's nipple piercing. The mental picture made her shudder.  
"Sango... Are you okay?" Kagome asked in hush tone.  
"Just Watch." Sango smiled evilly, her eyes never leaving the monk.

The young girl raised an eyebrow at him and shoved her hand into his chest.  
"Whoa there, Casanova! It's a thing called personal space!" She spat sarcastically waving around a paper fan. She was dressed in a white school uniform with a red bow and blue skirt.

"Why my young beauty-" Miroku's smooth words were cut off by someone dive-bombing his back. Someone who was all lean but all muscle…someone with a 9 mm burrowing its way into the holymans back. Miroku audibly gulped.

"Step away from Chidori." A low and dangerous voice rumbled. A lithe yet muscular man with dark brown hair that fell in sexy shards sat on Miroku's back pointing a gun to his head. He was dressed in military clothing; complete with a protective glint in his eyes.

"SOSUKE! Knock it off! I can handle this myself" the girl yelled, hitting the solider with her fan.

"I'm sorry Chidori but you don't seem to grasp the situation to its fullest extent." He rolled off in true military form. He twisted Miroku's lecherous lefty at an uncomfortable angle and slammed the monk's head further into the sand.

"Damn it! I can't have you wasting my vacation to pounce on people every five minutes." She screamed as she hit the stoic solider a few more times in the cranium. Sosuke winced with each new smack but his practiced hold on Miroku never wavered.

"He could be armed. I'm afraid I'll have to conduct a strip search." Sosuke said still glaring daggers at Miroku. The monk was face down in the sand and starting to sweat. Any moment Sango would swoop down, smooth things over, and profess her love for him. Miroku thought he heard a cricket in the distance. '_Yep any Minute now_!' Sosuke dug Miroku's head into the dirt with his boot, before flipping the young man on his back.

Miroku gulped nervously and managed to put on a smile. "My! This is awkward," he said, grin still on in place. In the distance he thought he could almost hear his sweet sago's voice.

"Ah cousin Sosuke…he never misses a cue" A young taija-ya commented to herself with a smug look upon her face. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru walked briskly down the BTDYDF halls briskly. Rin had a fit of nightmares the night before, which had left him up all night. Rins fears eventually abated, but Sesshomaru's insomnia was there to stay. His hair was mussed, his Armani suit and tie were slightly wrinkled, and to top it off he was late: the lord of the western lands was grumpy. He wanted nothing more than to go to his meeting and catch some zzz's in a cushy office chair.  
When he walked into the office his eyes snapped to attention, at an unexpected sight. Kagura was dressed in a tight fitting maroon business skirt, with matching heels and white silk blouse. She was bent over the table and hadn't noticed his presence yet. Her form was like that of a delicate dancer. Her writing was quick and fluid on the paper in front of her.  
Sesshomaru coughed, attempting to get her attention. Kagura whipped around so suddenly that she sent her coffee cup flying on a doomed course for Sesshomaru's crotch.   
The dog demon couldn't move fast enough. The red-hot liquid burned and soaked his pants with vengeance. Sesshomaru stared blankly at the woman, his eyebrow slightly raised. If Sesshomaru were the type to use the phrase 'gee', his brain would be thinking '_Gee my day keeps getting better.'_

Kagura blushed involuntarily and tucked her hair behind her ear. '_Stupidly calm cute assehole'_ She thought to herself. Kagura blinked and wanted to slapped something. '_That arrogant ass! He's even controlling my head now!' _She stared at him in uncomfortable silence until he spoke.

"I hope..' he began, circling as a predator would his prey. "That your aim improves, when it comes time for field work"

"Who said I missed?" she snapped at him.

He drew up beside her and their eyes locked. Kagura found herself at a loss for words. Never before had she seen such beautifully cold eyes. She stared harder. Maybe if she looked long enough, she'd be able to see his soul.

'_Assuming he has one_!' Her brain screamed at her. Kagura paid the voice no heed. She was lustfully transfixed by his eyes; his gorgeous golden eyes. She felt her heart race with anticipation.  
Sesshomaru smirked ever so slightly as he sensed Kagura's pace quicken. So the bitch was scared of him? Good, she had found her place. He glanced at her with half lidded eyes. Any moment now she'd be cowering with fear. Yes any minute.

Five minutes passed with either person talking or glancing away. Sesshomaru pouted.

"WHY ARENT YOU COWERING!" He thought out loud accidentally.

Kagura was shaken from her trance by his bellowing voice. She raised an eyebrow at him. 'No way that this guy is mentally sane' the wind witch thought. "Cowering?" she asked deadpan.

The extremely faintest of blush crept onto the yuokai lord's cheeks, as his face became a mask of stone. The woman stared at him expectantly. 

"Well?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

'_Stupidly sexy smug bitch'_ He thought with a growl.

_'Arrogantly hot moronic assehole'_ she mentally seethed.

It was at this moment that a muscular yuokai with a black business shirt and blue jeans walked in through the door. His step was light and laidback as was the fangy grin he was sporting. His dark hair was pulled into a ponytail and his blue eyes sparkled when he saw the pair.

" Ooooo! What's this?" He teased, walking toward Kagura.

"It's an office dipshit." Kagura muttered with a slight blush. "...Where you were supposed to be…" Kagura glanced at the clock. "An hour ago!" She continued putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry Kagura. I'm sure you could have _handled_him just fine**." **Koga smiled perversely trying not to laugh. Kagura glared at him but the wolf kept going.

"Seriously! When a _hard_ job comes through I know you're always…_spread wide_ open for suggestion!" Koga barley spat out between fits of laughter.

An enraged Kagura flying toward him with immense hatred cut the wolf demon's fun short. Just as the red-eyed woman was about to strike, to strong arms caught her waist. Sesshomaru stood there holding Kagura down with an authoritative hold. This did not go unnoticed by Koga who just crossed his arms quizzically. He looked closer at the man holding Kagura. He smirked. '_Well I'll be damned'_ He thought.

"Sesshomaru. You certainly haven't aged a day." Koga drawled.

"I could say the same for your maturity level. " Sesshomaru said flatly, as his arms remained perfectly still despite the wiggling woman in his hold.

Kagura struggled in Sesshomaru's hold and attempted to worm her way free. After about two minutes of fruitless flailing. She let her body go limp against him. Sesshomaru smirked slightly, her submission was inciting…but not as inciting as how those curves fit against him. Her body was like a temple, it was perfection, and yet at the same time…it was the cruelest torture.

"Release me you big moron!" She hissed, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Be a good girl. The adults are talking." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear condescendingly, his trained hold on his emotions kept the thick lust out of his voice. He looked at Koga and the two struck up a conversation again.

Kagura shivered at the feel of his breath on her ear. If this guy didn't stop doing these things to her she was going to turn into one of those sappy headed groupie sluts. No way she was ever to become the office fuckjob. Besides Naraku had that job. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 24 hours of letting Sosuke interrogate Miroku, the girls and Inuyasha finally 'saved' the pervy priest. The four headed into the nearby village to begin their journey. The sun was shining, Inuyasha and Kagome weren't bickering, and Miroku's ole lefty had lost feeling hours ago. Yes all in all it was shaping up to be a perfect afternoon.

"I haven't had an ass in hours!" Miroku whined exhaustedly as they sat down in an oasis near a village. The monk crawled over to Sango and laid his head in her lap.

"Sango-chan. I wasn't serious about her. Please forgive me. " He half purred, half whined placing a kiss on her leg. She said nothing and pushed his head into the dirt.

"I can't stand this silence! SMITE ME NOW AND WATCH ME SQUIRM OH MIGHTY GODS!" Miroku yelled skyward. He gripped his hair causing it to stick up all over. He turned to Sango with a pitifully earnest frown.

Sango took one look at his hair and let a smile creep over her face. The smile soon turned to the delicately beautiful sound of her laughter. That monk. No manner how hard she tried she just couldn't hate him. He was so pathetically pathetic. She just couldn't help but smile at him. Even for the stupid fuck that he was.

"My salvation! She speaks!" the Monk cried happily

Miroku grinned and crawled back toward her. He leaped at her and threw his arms around her. He watched her eyes went wide, and her mouth half laugh and half scream as they went rolling towards a downward slope of sand. She was talking to him again! Well laughing not talking, but at least it was something! Once they had stopped rolling he was dizzy from his happiness, that and the fact that she was half laying on top of him.

"Speak again…please…anything." He whispered.

Sango tired to glare but it failed. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she rolled off him. She straightened her self and looked in the eyes. He wanted words huh? She opened her mouth slightly to speak when a scream sounded throughout the oasis.

"Stop touching me you chicken fucking psycho!"

The pair looked over to where Inuyasha stood talking to a camel vendor. Kagome stood next to him looking embarrassed.

"Ready for damage control houshi?" Sango asked standing up.

Miroku grinned and stood up. Quicker than she could blink, Miroku came, he saw, and he groped. Miroku then sauntered over to where the dog demon stood, leaving a shocked/angry taijiya behind him. As he came closer Inuyasha took a moment out of his tirade to note the monk's confident demeanor.

"The roll slope and grope?" Inuyasha inquired

"I stick with what works" Miroku grinned with a subtle shrug.

" It Works?" Inuyasha asked incredulously

"Every time" the grin on Miroku's face grew wider as he nodded.

"Your scum" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned back to the vendor.

"But smooth scum!" Miroku stated with a happy-go-lucky bounce to his voice.

Miroku had just finished his male bonding with Inuyasha when Sango came up behind him brandishing her boomerang with extreme malice. He smiled as he ran for his lecherous little life. It had taken her 3 seconds longer to beat him this time. He was progressing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So they picked you?" Kouga quipped, placing his arm behind his head to scratch his ear. His other hand rested casually on his belt loop, as his wolfy brain processed what the Inu Yuokai just told him. "I thought it odd…until I saw the girl. It would only make sense." Sesshomaru stated casually shifting an extremely bored in his arms. She had been tuned out for the conversation, that much was evident from her vacant stare and slack expression. He mentally sighed. 'She cannot be pursued.' he told himself. 'there is too much at stake.'

"So…they've been here? All this time?" Kouga continued as he glanced around the room.

"It is suspected" came Sess's cold reply.

"One can only assume…. after all, its been centuries since anyone's seen the twin blades." Kouga mused glancing around the room, certain that the walls could grow eyes.  
'They'd better be careful, they have no idea what their up against.' The wolf demon though to himself.

YAY! Chap 4 is done! Sorry for the later turn out folks. It won't happen again. School kinda creeps up on you yah know? Hey a big thanks to all that reviewed. And if you haven't already done so, check out Lavender Valentines stuff! They're awesome! So Is Lanejoe's (she does kingdom hearts fics). Thanks for all the review again!

RikuBabe


End file.
